


Chemical Reaction

by kuro49



Series: Worn Roads Ahead [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, but still want to talk deep, teen+ because they can't keep their hands and lips off of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is his temptation even when he doesn't know.</p><p>Or Charles knows Erik has conflicting feelings about his telepathy and we all know Charles likes it when Erik has feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I like Erik's double standards when it comes to Charles' telepathy and I like it when Charles push at Erik's limits.

Charles pants into his mouth and everything smells like arousal when he presses impossibly close. And instead of stumbling as one, Charles pushes Erik back until he has him up against the wall, spine rigid, head dipping as he catches Charles' lips in his teeth.

"You have no morals." Erik whispers in retaliation and it makes Charles close his eyes in stuttering relief. "Lost it all when I found you."

Instead of sounding sorry, he chuckles and there is something deep and sad, his fingers clench in the fabric of Erik's black turtleneck and it is almost enough to bring them both down. But he pushes, continues, knuckles digging into Erik's chest.

"Thought you would've appreciated that."

Erik kisses him, open mouthed and hungry with an internalized anger that is still drowning him, even now. Even when they are thousands of miles in land, nothing really changes.

"I do."

There is still an ocean of doubt between them.

"You don't," Charles opens his eyes and returns the kiss with an equal share of feverish intents, with all that he has to offer, "not when I lose it with you, Erik."

His hands fumble at the dress shirt's buttons, plastic rendering Erik's powers useless. They tug at their tops from the waistbands of their pants and it is a tangle of fingers and pressure.

"You don't like me in your head." Charles says when he bites kisses down Erik's exposed collar, tongue soothing where his teeth is grazing to hurt. _Admit it, Erik, you hate it when I talk this way._

Erik doesn't deny a thing.

XXX Kuro


End file.
